1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection optical system, and an image display apparatus provided with the projection optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image display apparatuses, such as projectors, are usually provided with a projection optical system that magnifies and projects an image on a projection plane such as a screen. Recently, a demand for a projector of which projection distance is extremely short and which can greatly magnify a display size of an image on a screen (can implement a large screen display), that is, a front projection type projector with an ultra-short projection distance has been increased. In addition, a request for miniaturization of the projector has also been increased.